Dreadful Decisions
by asummer6
Summary: Sheik is sent to smash high school, and befriends a boy named shadow. Then Ganondorf returns to the school, and Zelda want's to remerge with sheik. Then sheik is kidnapped, but soon feels sympathy for her capture. At the end of the year some old Legend of Zelda villains return along with possible allies? They travel through Termina sheik tells of Hyrule history and a personal issue
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I put this up before but it wouldn't let me update so I took it down now I'm trying again**

**so I hope you enjoy special thank's to PandaBoyYoyoCat for the support and help with editing!**

**I own nothing all characters belong to Nintendo.**

**Sheik**

It was weird going to school my guardian Impa normally had me train and only taught me other things once a week. Making things worse I was attending Smash High the same school Zelda and Link attended. "Great just perfect" I said to myself they didn't even know I was coming…or that I existed for that matter. Then I saw the manor for the school I finished putting my blond hair in a braid I felt happy that they allowed girls to were pants at least the uniform wasn't bright black pants and dark teal blouse. When the car stopped the driver opened the door "enjoy your year at smash high miss sheik". I got out of the car and looked around it was bright out I didn't really mind but I preferred when it was dark out. I looked and saw the head master he had on a uniform and a camouflage head band. "Hello miss sheik I'm head master snake welcome to the school would you like a tour of the building?" I sighed and nodded "miss sheik scarfs are not allowed unless it's winter"… I said nothing and didn't remove the black scarf covering everything below my noise. The head master sighed "very well miss sheik let me begin the tour". We walked around the premises of the building I saw the gym class playing in two different group's the girl's playing volley ball the boy's playing football I saw link first I turned away as he looked up at me thank the goddesses he didn't seem to recognize me. Then we went inside the building and passed the different class room's it wasn't a long tour he then handed me a silver key with the number 13…My dorm room " you won't have any roommates is that alright"? I felt myself smile and I nodded it felt good to know I would be alone I took my black side pack and went to my first class art. When I got there I sat in the back corner by the shade then I heard a deep voice but with a light tone to it "that's my seat" I looked and saw a person who looked sort of like link but his skin was more gray he had black hair and red eyes I noticed slight fang's coming over his lip's. There were two shaded seat's here the one I was in was darker and I wasn't in the mood to make enemy's so I moved over a chair. He sat down "good girl" he whispered I felt a growl leave my throat he laughed and leaned back in his seat. The teacher was a short pudgy man with a mustache on the board it said Mr. Mario. It was a simple lesson sketch a plant any plant. I took out paper and a pencil and was about to begin when I saw Zelda enter the room I moved my head when I heard a pencil drop "can you get that for me"? It was the guy sitting next to me. I bent over just as she was passing us if I hadn't she would have noticed me. I gave him the pencil and he said "I can't stand the princess either" how could he tell I didn't want her to see me then I remembered something…his kind are telepathic. "Right you are sheikah girl" great I thought perfect. I let it go and sketched a tree it was simple enough. Then I just took a book out and began to read I had read the book before it's called the Merchant of Venice I was reading when my favorite quote came up if you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? "If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us do we not want revenge?" it was the boy next to me. "That's my favorite quote as well" get out of my head I thought "why? Your thoughts are very different than some of the other's" I wasn't sure how to take that so I didn't think much of it when class ended it was lunch hour. I had my thing's packed up then notice I was about to walk right in front of Zelda the boy I was sitting next to get in-between us and I left as soon as I could thinking thank you. Lunch was weird everyone was sitting every were I found an apple tree and quickly scaled it hiding amongst the branched I could overhear nearly everyone it annoyed me a bit I took an apple off the tree then I heard Zelda's voice I looked and saw her and link sitting with a few other's. One was big with indigo hair that was sort of messy the other had dark blue hair and was small he had a slender frame and seemed gentle then there was an angle literally he had feathered wing's, and brown hair he was looking this direction so I saw his eyes were blue. Then there was a boy with red hair and blue eyes he wasn't as big as the one with indigo hair but I doubted anyone else was that big he wasn't as small as the other one though. Then a girl with blonde hair and a small crown she had blue eyes as well. I sighed and leaned against the tree but noticed the angle flying this way I got up and went to the other side of the tree he grabbed a few apples and left I sat back down and sighed it was bad enough that the boy from art knew about me I didn't want anyone to see me if they didn't have to. I stood up feeling someone else was in the tree then I saw him that boy "oh I'm not that bad am I?" he chucked I sat back down ignoring him I played with the apple in my hand cutting into it with my nails thinking… "So that's the true story huh?" I looked at the boy he was still there _leave me alone_ I thought he didn't move _now_ I yelled in my head.

**Shadow **

Well it started a normal day then art came with a new student. It seemed she didn't like the princess or my counterpart. Making things more interesting she was a sheikah and I was considered a shadow her people had a close relationship with the shadow's… at first I thought she was just a shy new girl but from her mind I learned more it seems that Zelda took the form of a sheikah for 7 years and then when she was done threw the form away however the consciousness of the sheikah found a body of its own and was then raised by Impa a strong sheikah. This sheikah was named sheik and at one point had considered link to be a friend but when he found out about Zelda he didn't think twice about sheik… to her he had betrayed her dark especially for him when she told me to leave I left and meat up with wolf. "Where were you?" he asked "is it your business?" he shrugged and we walked for a while we then split up I sat under a tree and just relaxed then thought of something not wanting to be seen by Zelda and link was fine but when the angle Pit went over she didn't want him to see her either she didn't want anyone to really see her. "Strange" I said what was weirder to me was the fact that I seemed to notice. The bell rang so I went to class it was gym next so I was a bit exited it was the only class that I didn't have to sit around and learn about boring thing's at least we could do something. We were playing dodge ball I went to the locker room and got ready then put my black hoodie back on. When I got outside I saw sheik in the shade no one noticed her aside for myself I read her mind _damn it why am I even here and why is Zelda in all my classes it's like the whole universe is out to get me… who was that shadow being? I know he's link's counterpart yet he seems so laid back like he doesn't care and why was he talking to me in the tree or help me avoid Zelda? Why am I even thinking about that? And why is he staring right at me?! Get the #$% out of my head and leave me alone!_ And I thought Ike had anger problem's at least he showed it when he had a problem but this girl she hid all her emotion's away she seemed to be as dark as me… as dodge ball began we had a male and female caption I was chosen as the male and Zelda as the female. She chose then me we chose until everyone was picked well almost everyone coach Samus looked at her clip board then the group. "Is something wrong coach?" Zelda asked "It seems that we're short one person" the group looked amongst themselves "Who" pit asked "a new student" the coach said "She just began today" why I said anything I don't know "I thought I saw someone different walking to the headmaster's office" some people looked at me but that was normal when I spoke "shadow you saw her going to the headmaster's?" coach asked " I think I didn't recognize her so yeah" she was written off as absent and the game began my team had an extra player so I sat out and went behind the tree were sheik was…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sheik **

_That boy covered for me why? That's three times now three times he helped me out in one day too strange very strange_ I heard him coming by now I was used to the sound of his footsteps. _Thanks_ I thought "no problem" he said "You do realize you can't hide forever right?" the coach passed us but didn't see us. "She's going to the head master's" _great_ I thought I got up "I'll by you sometime" he got up and went to the game he got in the way of a ball and got hit in the head "watch were your aiming!" he yelled catching the coach's attention she turned and went to the field I ran to the head master's office, and had an excuse I didn't have a gym uniform so when I made it there I was allowed in right away. "Is something wrong Miss Sheik?" Snake asked I looked outside the window were gym was being held and then at my shirt. "Oh right we didn't give you gym cloth's did we?" just then I saw the coach and the boy walk in Coach "there you are Sheik Shadow told me you were here before he started trouble" the head master raised his eye brow's "what happened Shadow?" the boy Shadow sighed, and said "someone threw a ball at my face so I don't see how I started trouble". Coach sighed "Even so that's no reason to break someone's arm" I slightly smiled at that I don't know why but I did then the headmaster looked at me "Sheik why don't you go to your dorm school's almost over any way's as for you Shadow detention for three days you can get up early and mow the grass whale the sun's shining" Shadow looked pretty mad at that but said nothing. We both left and went to the dorm room building. "The headmaster thinks he's so smart so dose Zelda no wonder she's his star pupil" I laughed at that he smiled at that a bit… "Thank you shadow that's 4 times today you've helped me" I said he looked at me funny, and we stopped walking "well you're welcome I think" we began to walk again then we heard a crash and we both ran we saw the big boy with indigo hair, and link fighting "let it go Ike!" Link yelled "take it back then!" Ike yelled back he then pushed link our direction almost shoving him right into me but I moved away. I looked at shadow he looked at me. "Perhaps we should leave?" he chuckled I nodded I felt face get hot but didn't think about it. We continued to walk until we came to my dorm #13 "thanks' again Shadow see you"

**Shadow **

After I left Sheik at her dorm I realized that she thanked me twice now I wondered why she did that I mean I know I helped her 4 times for that matter but still… it was weird so was she first she's thinking that the whole world's out to get her next she's thinking about why I helped her too thinking how stupid I am then she's talking to me girls are so confusing. I had meant what I said about her thought's being interesting though when I first heard them they were dark even for a sheikah. She had wanted nothing to do with the school Zelda, Link, or even life in general she had felt so betrayed by life it took a toll on her. I wondered why I helped her she may be a sheikah but that mean's nothing to me I went to the dorm passing Zelda accidently hitting her shoulder. "Watch it" she said we both stopped _great this is just what I need. _"Well?" she asked "Well what?" I said annoyed "you should apologies for hitting a girl" she rolled her eyes "you know I would but all I see is a traitor" where did that come from I wondered. "What do you mean by that?" she growled I decided to tell the truth after all they say the truth hurts. "Well let's see you create a new mind set a living person and live as them and when you're done you throw them away like common trash princess I know about sheik so don't go around acting innocent all the time it's just going to happen you throw one of your friend's away"… She just looked completely shocked her big brown eyes were alive with worry. "That's what I mean by calling you a traitor" then I walked away to my dorm. When I got in my room I went to my bed and turned on my I-pod and just listened for a while until the door opened, and wolf walked in "Where were you?" he asked "Here" I rolled my eyes. "So you saw the new girl today?" he asked "yeah so what" I was getting more annoyed. "So" he said "you're the only one" I sighed "is that a bad thing?"… "Well some people think so" he chuckled "who cares what people think?" I yawned. "You do" he was becoming amused I felt my fangs grow, and I growled at him he shrugged it off he went to bed I listened to the last song on my playlist. _Why did people care?_ And then I thought about why Zelda and Link changed the story to make it like Sheik didn't exist? And why did I care about that? The song ended and I went to sleep… when I woke up the sun was coming out and there was a knock on the door when I opened it there stood the headmaster "Time to serve detention" he smirked great I thought when we got outside there was a lawn mower ready to go there were also cones "this is the area you have to mow today" he said, and left I cursed under my breath I was about to start when I heard someone coming I turned around and saw sheik coming this way. "What are you doing?" I asked she looked at me, and I heard her thoughts _it's because of me you're here so I'm going to mow and you're going to do whatever you want_… it took me by surprise before I could respond she started the lawn mower and began work. I watched her for a little bit then turned on my I-pod I listened to music and watched her wondering why she decided to take over. She said it's because she's the reason I'm here, but still why? She was done pretty quickly she stopped the mower and left it. I turned off my I-pod "thanks" I said _it's not a big deal I owe you_. She thought we had about twenty minutes before class started "what's your schedule?" I asked _writing then music followed by science then history, art, gym, and geometry_. She thought "me too" it was weird having the same classes as her I didn't think on it though. We began walking around she seemed to be looking around a lot "what's wrong_?" nothing just making sure no one else is around_… "Right" it was weird normally around people I was annoyed around girls I was angry Sheik well I didn't know sympathetic I guess. My people and her tribe were connected but split away from each other so she's the first sheikah I ever really met…it was nice she didn't seen scared of me but wasn't nice trying to be on my good side she was just…her…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sheik **

We were walking before class Shadow looked at me for a moment then away I didn't think about it because he could read minds though it could be worse it could be way worse. The bell rang and I went to my locker across the hall were other locker's Shadow's was pretty close as soon as I opened it I heard a voice I recognized right away "you must be the new student" it was Zelda. I didn't answer her then another voice Link "you don't have to be shy you know" I didn't look at them but I turned, and saw shadow coming this direction he stopped right at my side. "What are you doing here?" Link was annoyed Shadow smiled at him, and his fang's pointed out "well I'm here to show the new girl were class is". "Yeah sure shadow" Zelda's voice wavered slightly. Shadow chuckled "a traitor using sarcasm what are the odds" Zelda then kicked him in the knee he growled, and began to move forward I put my arm out stopping him. We looked each other in the eye's he sighed, and took a step back I closed my locker. When I did I was looking at shadow but I turned and looked at Link and Zelda their eyes got wide, and I heard shadow chuckle. "Sheik?" Link asked in surprise "how are you?" Zelda began I looked at them I was thinking about what I wanted to say to them then Shadow spoke. "Surprised to see me you should be after you threw me away, and then acted as if I never existed only a second after Zelda took over then you two made it seem like it never happened wiped me from existence and never looked back…" They looked at Shadow then at me Shadow spoke again "I'm not going to waste my breath on either of you but Shadow is nice enough to tell you what I'm thinking" I was done for the moment I wanted them to know what I meant. Shadow took a step forward by my side then spoke what I thought once more "Shadow is the dark counterpart of Link right…Well consider me the dark counterpart of Zelda…" we walked away. "Thank you shadow" he looked at me "no problem I love messing with those two any ways" I felt my face get hot for a moment then I thought about class. "It's strange being in school how do you manage it?" I asked "I don't know save my anger for when I have an outlet I guess". Anger was a strong emotion and a dangerous one. I didn't think much on it when we saw a person who looked like a wolf. Shadow slightly smiled "hey wolf" this wolf looked at me "so this is the new girl?" he asked his fur was gray, and he seemed pretty annoyed with the world. "Yeah she is" Shadow was cautious wolf chuckled "careful" he said "or Shadow might take your blood" shadow hit him in the shoulder. "I think I'll take the chance" I chuckled he raised his eyebrows but said nothing. "So are you ready for your first fight?" Shadow asked breaking the silence "fight?" I was unsure about what he meant. "You don't know?" his friend wolf said amused "In this school you learn to fight against other student's since you're new you get to choose who you fight". I felt a smile creep up my face I hadn't had time to learn about the school but this exited me. "Who's the strongest fighter?" I asked they both looked at me funny Shadow answered "Ike…Ike Greil". I recognized the name "Link's friend?" I asked "yeah" Shadow answered. I felt my smile grow this couldn't be more perfect…

**Shadow**

When I told her about Ike she seemed to be exited not worried that was strange I looked into her mind, but couldn't figure anything out. We went to class and the two of us sat in the back in the shade a few people were staring at us I didn't care nether did she. We were supposed to write a poem not one of our own but one we could recall from a poet. "This stink's" I mumbled "could be worse" she replied "really?" I raised my eyebrow "we could have to write our own or work with Zelda"… well I couldn't argue with that logic. Class went quickly we had time between classes, and Sheik wanted to arrange her first fight so I walked with her to the headmaster's. "Why Ike?" I finally asked "well you said he was strong, and he is Link's friend so I guess that's why". I looked at her "Link has many friends if you want to make a point you could have chosen him or Zelda" she chuckled. "Why Shadow are you worried about me?" her voice was amused I said nothing I guess I was a bit worried I fought Ike once before it wasn't something I had enjoyed. When we got there we were able to see the headmaster right away. "Miss Sheik" he said then sighed when he saw me "did Shadow do something?" I rolled my eyes "Why do you assume that I did something?" I crossed my arms "Because shadow I know you enough" he replied. "Sir" Sheik said caching his attention "I would like to arrange my first fight now if you don't mind". He seemed happy "Well it seems that the school has loosened your toung." He said "Not the school sir Shadow" that made him looked surprised but he wiped it off I read his mind _shadow did something good? Well this is a surprise wait is he reading my mind?_ "Shadow?" _damn it_ I growled in my head "Yes"… "Nothing…well miss Sheik we can arrange a battle for whenever you like against whom ever you like". Sheik smiled through her eyes "thank you sir I was hoping tonight against Ike Greil" he looked shocked about that. "Miss Sheik Ike is a very dangerous student as a first fight I'm not so sure it's a good idea" Sheik looked slightly saddened. Enough for the headmaster to take pity "Very well miss Sheik your match against Ike will be at 8:30 tonight". She seemed to beam with excitement "thank you sir" we left the office. "You're a good actress to fool snake" I complemented she smiled "thank you" we went to music were we were placed in groups of four, and were supposed to each play an instrument. Then play them in "harmony" Sheik, and I rolled our eyes we were allowed to pick partners. Then the pairs were placed together. Sheik and I ended up with Zelda and Peach they came over to our table in the dark back corner of the room. Peach was a small girl with long blond hair, and big blue eyes that I wanted to rip out of their sockets. She always wears a little gold crown right now she looked scared. Zelda on the other hand wasn't scared but was cautious. "H-hello Shadow, and Shadow's friend" Peach's voice wavered. I looked at her for a moment then let my fang's rip out of my gum's "hello princess" I taunted. She squeaked a little bit Zelda was looking at Sheik, and Sheik was returning the glare. "Well going to stare all day princess?" I snapped she looked at me "this doesn't concern you shadow" Zelda said I cocked a smile. "You brought your friend to make her part of this so if she is then so is Shadow" Sheik said that seemed to scare Peach and Zelda. We didn't talk much rather practiced with instrument's none interested me Sheik didn't seem that way either until she saw a lyre she picked it up for a moment. Then she started plucking the string's lightly, but with grace. The music was amazing people stopped, and listed to her play. I felt a strange twinge of happiness grow inside of me listening to her was pure magic. I looked at her she looked back she was smiling through her eyes "That's amazing" Zelda said. When she did Sheik stopped playing, and put the lyre down. Then on the board the matches were written everyone was looking to see who was fighting then a faint gasp. I smiled knowing that people were shocked knowing that Sheik would fight Ike. Class ended soon after and we walked down the hall science was out, because the teacher was sick so we had time to do nearly anything. Sheik and I were heading outside Sheik stopped, and motioned for me to wait. We listened to a very interesting conversation Zelda was worried "Ike don't underestimate Sheik she's more deadly than she look's". Ike laughed "you mean shy eyes? If you think I'll have trouble with her then you've finally lost it". He walked past us not knowing we were there I looked at Sheik, and saw something strange her eyes. That were normally a deep blood color seemed to be alive glowing like mine. "Ike has his hand's full doesn't he?" she looked at me, and the light's in her eyes faded she smiled through them. In her thought's I saw an image of her fighting Ike her hand hitting him in the head. We continued outside I saw wolf fighting with the star fox team, and ignored it "Not worth getting involved?" Sheik asked me. I eyed her for a moment "not really they're like this a lot" she shrugged, and we went to the apple tree from yesterday. She climbed it first it was amazing she scaled the tree so fast, and with such grace it was like an art to her. I climbed next I was fast but not like her then again I doubt anyone was like her. We sat down on a large tree limb, and just relaxed it was nice to be able to do so. Then Sheik tensed and moved looking down from the limb she let out a loud growl. I looked and followed her glance, and I growled as well Ganondorf. He was supposed to be gone for another two month's on an exchange program. Neither of us liked him he used both of us to try to kill other's we didn't really encounter each other back then. He looked up at us gave an evil squint when he saw me then he looked at Sheik, and he had a grin on his face one that was full of hate anger and control. Then over the loud speaker we heard headmaster snake "Would Sheik and Zelda please report to my office immediately" I looked at her she sighed, and slid down the tree. I felt myself fade away as I melted and went down the tree to travel in her shadow why I cared I don't know but I had a bad felling about this...


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you CasXIII for reviewing it means a lot to me and I'm happy you've been enjoying the story so far :)**

**ok time for the story **

* * *

**Sheik**

It felt strange walking next to Zelda it took everything I had not to rip her heart out after what she did to me, but that seemed too good for her. When we got to the head master's office there was a silence when we were allowed in the headmaster greeted us, and told us to sit down I knew this wasn't going to be good. "Miss Zelda miss Sheik we have a problem Miss Zelda informed me of the situation between you two". I felt my heart stop I hoped the feeling I had was wrong. "According to our law's the two of you must be reunited Sheik shall return to Zelda's mind" the princess had a smile on her face. I stood up "no" I said "you don't have a choice miss sheik I apologies"z "No" I said again I was shaking my head. This wasn't happening this wasn't happening I couldn't think. "Sheik…It won't be so bad" the princess wore a smile trying to calm me. "You know nothing!" I screamed "After that day you locked me away inside of your mind it was so small so dark you have no idea how it felt to me"! I felt my eyes begin to sting I couldn't believe what was going on then I felt a hand on my shoulder it was cool, and strong I looked to see Shadow standing behind me. "Shadow you must leave this is a private matter" the head master spoke with a hint of surprise. I saw Shadow's eyes begin to glow with much more anger than before. "If you expect me to let you seal Sheik away without her consent you're retarded" then Zelda spoke up in anger. "This doesn't concern you" he directed his stare at her, and I felt my leg's give out on the thought of being locked up again. Shadow caught me he looked at me then rushed my down the hall's I felt like I was going to be sick. On the way we ran into Ike he helped shadow carry me down the hall to the bathrooms. He and shadow waited outside the stall. When I stopped redirecting my breakfast I went to him Shadow's eyes turned kind, and compassionate. He held my hand and Ike seemed to be concerned "what happened?" he asked. I couldn't move my lip's so shadow spoke "Zelda and Sheik were once one in the same they separated, and now Zelda wants to take Sheik back into her mind". Ike seemed shocked at that like he disagreed with us becoming one. Then he spoke "I'll see if I can talk her out of it" his voice was sincere. "Why?" Shadow asked I was wondering why as well. "It isn't right to do that to someone let alone someone who can control Shadow being a prick". Shadow growled at the comment I chuckled "Thank you" Shadow sighed Ike looked confused shadow sighed again. "I'm telepathic remember I was speaking what Sheik wanted to say" Ike smiled, and left shadow looked at me. He gave a faint smile but I knew he was forcing it _why did he care?_ A part of me wished he didn't. He walked me to my dorm he was going to leave, but I stopped him "please stay please". Normally I wanted to be alone but after finding out I may have to go inside of Zelda's mind I would be alone…so right now I didn't I didn't want to be alone. He sat down next to me we didn't talk we just sat there he was looking at me when. I looked at him what I saw in his eyes made me want to cry it wasn't sadness or pain it was pity. There was a knock on the door I didn't get up instead Shadow answered the door it was Ike he looked pissed off. Shadow let him in, and Ike hit a hole in the wall "damn it they won't listen" Shadow growled "you tried" I said. Shadow sat down next to me, and put an arm around my shoulder's that's when the tear's flooded my eyes. I fell on shadow's shoulder…

**Shadow**

When she fell on my shoulder I felt my heart nearly stop it shocked me that she went to me for comfort I felt Ike's eyes on us. _Huh well looks like shadow's got himself a girlfriend…oh god he's reading my mind isn't he damn it_. I wanted to growl at him for that but…I couldn't… I looked at her, and wondered did I have feelings for her? _No impossible_ I was a demon I couldn't feel could I? Ugh I hate emotion's they only hold you back, but she was a sheikah her people were in twinned with the shadows. "What do we do?" Ike asked "Why do you care?" I spat back he looked at me, and answered "because it's not right to do that someone". I sighed and looked back at her "I don't know" I said. I looked at the clock she had on the wall it was 8:20 Ike followed my eyes "She can't fight right now". "I agree" I said She looked up "No" she said "I won't let this affect my match". Ike looked at her with concern "I won't fight you like this" she looked disappointed "then I'll have to push you to your limits". she got a dark gleam in her eye she went to her dresser took something's out and went into the bathroom. Ike said "She's crazy right?" I looked at him. "I don't know there's something about her that tells me she'll give you a run for your money". He eyed me then left I waited for a moment, and Sheik came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a dusty blue exoskeleton with bandages around her legs, and arms. Her fingers were also covered in bandages as was her chest, and she wore what looked like a banner. It had the symbol of the sheikah on it in red matching her eyes, and on her lower back a dagger. A metal spike was added to the bottom of her braid. Only one red eye was showing from under her hair it seemed to be glowing. "Ready?" I asked her "for a battle I'm always ready" I walked to were you would enter the arena we saw Ike standing there. "Ike don't act as if you know or care because I won't be I'll fight like you are my enemy" she taunted he looked at her, and smiled "Alright I'll play your game". I only then realized I was holding her hand I released it so she could walk to the portal. It glowed white it could take you to the arena your fight was supposed to be in. When Sheik and Ike disappeared I went to find a seat to watch the fight. A few people looked at me I normally don't watch the fight's, but I wanted to see what exactly she could do. When they appeared the cameras went to their faces then focused on Ike "How can I fight against a little girl?" then Sheik laughed. The cameras went to her face her eyes were closed "I'm not a girl" she opened her eyes they glowed brighter than before with a stream of anger, and blood lust. "I'm a demon" then the buzzer went off. She disappeared, and we saw her kick Ike right in the head stopping his fall with a mean right hook knocking him face first into a wall. He growled and took his blade, but she was too fast for him. Easily dodging his swing, and knocking him off his feet. He tried to kick in front of him, but all that was left was a puff of smoke…As soon as he got up we saw Sheik drop down from the sky bitch slapping him across the face then hit him right in the gut causing him to stumble backwards. Then with one last kick sent him flying off the arena. It was a one stock match so it ended just like that. My eyes were wide with shock everyone who was watching was in complete shock Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy, Pit, and Peach all ran to were you exit the arena. I followed them when we saw them re appear Ike looked like he went through hell. Sheik looked like nothing had happened. Then they looked at each other they shook hand's Ike was smiling Sheik was as well through her eyes. "Ike!" Link said Marth looked concerned peach, Roy, and pit went to him. Zelda was focused on sheik _I knew she was strong, but this strong I had no idea. She may be harder to control than I thought, but so long as I let her battle enough she'll be easier to keep her under control_. I growled at her for that "you wish princess that won't happen" I was angry with her. Link looked at me "don't talk to her like that". I raised my eyebrow "So you support this!? You support what this traitor is going to do?" my eyes were glowing my fang's came out of my gums. I was about to lunge at them. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned, and it was Sheik she shook her head. _It's not worth it_ I sighed, and calmed myself down we began to walk away. Ike caught up with us "Ike what are you doing?" it was Marth he sounded worried "I have to side with them on this Marth it's not right" the three of us walked back to Sheik's dorm. She sighed then a large needle appeared in her hand and she played with it. "That was incredible" I said to her she looked at me "fighting is the one thing that I actually know" I wondered what she meant but felt it best to let it be. "I hope I get the chance to face you again" Ike said it sounded like he was in some pain I didn't really care. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked I was curious as well she looked at the ground for a moment. "I had two teacher's one taught me how to be ruthless, and how to kill. The other about the body it's weak points, and stealth they both made sure I knew how to play for keeps". "Because I learned in our world keeps meant your life" she had an odd twinge in her voice it sounded almost like fear. I thought about it one of her teacher's was Ganondorf he taught her how to kill he taught me the same thing's so I knew what she went through there. The other I had no idea who it was. My phone vibrated I checked it I smiled a horror movie marathon going on tonight in town "Something up?" Ike asked. "Just a movie marathon" then I heard his thought's he wanted me to ask her out. _Maybe you should take Sheik to that marathon she could use being out_. I looked at him confused I was unsure I mean when you see Sheik she seems so weak so delicate but seeing her fight like that today well I was actually afraid. Ike sighed and stole my phone Sheik knit her eyebrows. "Cool a horror movie marathon tonight we have off tomorrow why don't you two go?" I growled then smiled. "Sure we could all go together right Ike it would be good for Sheik to hang out with two people who know the area". I looked at her she wasn't confused anymore she slightly chuckled "I would really enjoy hanging out with you two". Ike seemed flustered, but couldn't back down from it. "Meat up in the main hall in ten minutes?" I asked. Sheik nodded Ike said nothing when we left her room he hit me in the arm I gave a mix of laughter and growling. "See you in ten" I said, and I walked to my room wolf was there lying on his bed. "Where were you?" he asked sarcastically "None of your business" I spat. _Great_ I thought _here comes the interrogation_ "were you with the new girl?" I ignored him. He continued, and I continued to ignore him. Eventually he let it go, and I walked down to the main hall but was stopped by my light half. "Where are you going?" he asked I rolled my eyes "to go kill your slut of a girlfriend" he slammed me into a wall. I pushed him off I looked at him with pure hate "How can you actual stand by her?" it was an honest question. I had to know it seemed to take him off guard "What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes. "How can you actually side with erasing Sheik from existence" I was angry with him more than I had been in a long time. "As far as I know Zelda created Sheik she deserves to have control" that did it. I lunged for him tackling him to the ground he was trying to get me off of him I was trying to ring his neck. Then we heard laughter I turned, and saw Ganondorf looking at us smiling. "Good work Dark link!" he said evilly "However I would like to end his life myself" I rolled my eyes and got off of link. I was pissed off "Of course the two of you" link began I wanted to ring his neck again but decided against it. I went to the main hall and saw Ike and Sheik they redressed. Ike had on ripped jeans, and a black tee shirt. Sheik had black pants, and black boots. She wore with a silver long sleeved shirt with the sheikah symbol stitched in red over her heart, and a white scarf covering everything below her nose. When they saw me Sheik noticed something wrong she didn't have to guess what happened she knew Ike noticed something to. "What happened you're bleeding?" that's when I noticed the warm liquid running down my arm. Link must have scratched me during our struggle. "Nothing…wolf just got pissed off about being ditched". The answer seemed to satisfy Ike who really didn't want to know. We walked into town a few people looked at us, but didn't pay much mind. When we got there I was slightly disappointed the marathon was the Ring one, and two nothing else. We decided to stay and watch we were already there. We found seat's in the back as the movie began I was caught up in thought Ganondorf was back. I had plenty of time to think about this but it only truly hit me now. If he was back that meant bad thing's for me Sheik too even though I didn't know her then, but I felt I knew what she went through with him. He was strong, and wouldn't tolerate disobedience. When he trained someone it took a lot for them to come back alive. If Sheik was trained by Ganondorf I could only imagine the horrors he put against her. When I finally caught back up to reality the first movie was over, and the second one was playing. Sheik and Ike were laughing at how stupid the characters were. I began laughing to putting Ganondorf behind me at least for now. Sheik looked like she was about to start crying of laughter at the scene where they stopped, and were surrounded by deer I was having a great time. When it ended we began walking back to the manor. "How cheesy could the movie get?" Ike said laughing. "They could have had the girl come out of a grave instead of a well" I [pointed out I was laughing to. It was weird I didn't know I could laugh at least not out of being happy I only laughed when I was in battle. "Are you two hungry?" It was Ike who asked. Sheik shrugged her shoulders so did I "I know this one place I think you two would like, but it's on the other side of town up for a walk"? Again Sheik and I shrugged we really didn't care so we walked then I heard Sheik. "Found a short cut" her voice was teasing and cryptic I looked to where she was standing it was an alley a long dark alley with only what seemed like three working lights. I looked at her, and the smile in her eyes was cryptic "Are you serious that looks like one of those movie alleys were one guy gets killed one knocked out and the girl or one of the girl's gets kidnapped". Ike said with annoyance "Scared Ike" I teased. There was a smile on my lips "let's just go" Sheik said so we walked down the alley when Sheik stopped. "We've got company" she said it with eagerness in her voice then behind a corner. I saw several men come out I was careful because they had gun's even for me those were deadly. One man looked larger than the rest, and walked closer to Sheik. "You just had to jinx it didn't you Ike?" I growled at him he looked angry with me, and with these guy's. Then I felt it the presence of several more behind us I looked for a moment _perfect_ I thought _just great_. The man moved closer to Sheik again, but so did Ike and I. I read his mind, and I wish I hadn't I growled at him taking his attention off of Sheik. He looked me over then motioned for someone to come over the man who did had a bag when the main guy went through it he took out three pairs of hand cuff's. He gave them to two other guys to bind Ike, and me he put a pair on Sheik. Who wasn't getting angry staying calm _just listen to me, and tell Ike not to fight back until I say_ I questioned her but did as she said. I looked at Ike he looked at me we seemed to have an understanding because he stayed calm. I didn't like the feel of the cuffs. I could hear Sheik screaming something in Sheikah in her head, and I felt I didn't want to know what she was saying. The main guy pulled Sheik back away from us, and some of his men surrounded us then he spoke. "Well seems that you all are very stupid for coming here hehehe well it seems you're about to pay the price for that now aren't you"? He smiled I felt my fang's tear out of my gum's this guy was pissing me off big time. Ike growled a few of the guys were backing away from him the main guy put his gun to Sheik's head. She closed her eyes telling herself to stay calm she took slow deep breaths, but I knew it took everything she had to back down like this. The main guy smiled "seems she's the smart one eh?" this time when I growled he seemed to like my anger. God I hate drunk's I knew they were because I could smell it. He wanted to piss me off he then pulled Sheik closed to him so that her back was touching his chest he cocked a smile. I growled louder then he pressed his gun against her neck pushing it into her skin that was it. My eyes began to glow this idiot was messing with the wrong person then Sheik did something I didn't expect. She leaned closer to him the shock was enough to reign me in at least for the moment. He chuckled and turned her around so she was facing him her eyes were still closed. I could barely see at the angle I was at, but he put his hand to where her scarf was he began to pull it down. Then her eyes shot open glowing bright red scaring him enough to tumble backwards into a pile of trash. That was enough for me and Ike we easily got out of our cuffs. She did as well then I barely saw it but needles flew past my face so fast like bullet's knocking down three guys behind me. Killing them instantly I disappeared into the shadows, and pulled down a guy who was about to shoot Ike. Sheik took down a guy who was about to shoot me, and vice versa it was over in under three minutes leaving them all dead. We all looked at each other for a moment, and began to laugh "That was so easy" Ike managed to choke out. "The way sheik scared the leader was priceless" he continued "how'd you control your anger"? I asked "I've had to use similar ruses before but god it was awful this guy really stank". That answer sent out another wave of laughter. Then I realized…I was laughing… with Ike Greil…we hadn't liked each other yet now here we were laughing like old friends. What I found stranger is that I didn't mind. "We should go" Ike said "Right" I agreed then I saw Sheik looking at a pool of blood. "Sheik?" I asked her she seemed to snap out of a trance "Right we should go". I sighed I knew what went through her mind blood fascinated her as it did me. Ganondorf had made sure blood spiked something in us the color the scent everything about the dark liquid. I had time to grow out of it but Sheik hadn't being trained by the sheikah's she rarely saw blood so seeing it now fascinated her. "Yeah looking at a pool of blood isn't creepy at all right shadow?" Ike asked I glared at him. "Ganondorf made sure that it fascinated his follower's" I told him in answer his eyes winded, but he nodded _that's why shadow was so creepy in brawls when he first came that explains a lot _I sighed. We went walking down the alley again. When we got out of the alley we went to a small place with slightly loud music coming out the music wasn't that bad. I knew the band was Breaking Benjamin a pretty good band my type of music. We went in and found a table in the back we split an order of nachos. The lights were flickering different colors it wasn't overly bright, but not dark either. We sat listening to music I was enjoying myself I never thought I would be out doing something like this. "So how did you get those needles anyway?" Ike asked Sheik she looked at him, and rolled up one of her sleeves there was what looked like a holder for weapon's it held. The needles from earlier I couldn't count how many were there were I saw something else it looked like a chain. "What's that?" I asked she looked at me with a teasing glare, and in one fast motion shot it at Ike. It was a chain whip, but when I looked at Ike he had an electric shock running through him knocking him off his chair. She pulled it back quickly before anyone else saw it. I was laughing Ike looked pissed off "What was that for?" she smiled through her eyes. "Because actions speak louder than words" he growled. "You crazy bit-"he was cut off by her whip hitting him again. I was laughing hard Sheik looked so small, and weak that became her strongest weapon on the battle field she would be underestimated. "So that's why you hide your face" I said out loud she looked at me with a pissed off look in her eyes. "What do you mean shadow?" I blinked her voice changed at first it's like the wind light flowing, and beautiful now it was harsh burning like fire the change took me aback. "You don't want people to underestimate you in battle so you hide your face so they don't focus on your appearance". She chuckled "well that's partly right I don't want them to focus on my appearance, but not so they don't underestimate me that's their mistake to underestimate anyone" she chuckled again. Her eyes were slightly glowing "I want them not to focus on my appearance but rather the feel of my weapons enter their skin". That was a dark reason, but one I understood Ike was back on his chair listening. "Well that explains it then I just thought you insecure with your appearance" she looked at him for a moment then away. I said nothing I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Sheik to make her like that then I wondered if he treated her worse than he treated me…was that possible?… probably I didn't ask about it we sat there for a while. Then Sheik hissed something in sheikah, and was looking at the door. Ike and I followed her gaze and we saw Link, Zelda, and Marth walking through the door. I growled letting my fang's tear out of my gums Ike growled as well clenching his hand's into fists. They spotted us, and walked over to where we were. They pulled up some chairs, and sat down. Ike and I moved so each of us was on one Sheik's sides. Zelda sat across from her Link from me, and Marth from Ike. "What do you want" I hissed out. "We're here to talk that's all" Zelda said she was hiding her thoughts from me "Talk about what?" Ike said. "You for one Ike" Marth said with a look of concern. "I'm not changing my stand on the subject if that's what you mean" he said harshly. "Sheik" Zelda said lightly "How were you separated from me?" Sheik snapped her head up at her in anger her eyes glowing bright, but she said nothing. "Can you talk?" Zelda taunted she knew Sheik could she just wanted to get her mad. Sheik growled "Of course I can I just don't enjoy wasting my breath on you!" she was pissed off. They were scared by her voice which was harsh as unforgiving as fire if you cross its path. "How did we split?" Zelda asked again sheik sighed. "Impa released me five years after you locked me away then she erased your memory of it". She spoke with such harshness it began to worry me "Why would she do that?" Link asked. "She didn't like that I was trapped, and forgotten so she saved me from my prison". She began to shake with anger in her head she was yelling in sheikah I made out a few word's none of them good. "Sheik why are you so angry with me?" Zelda asked that did it Sheik's eyes turned into a blaze terrifying nearly everyone it even freaked me out. "You locked me up you made it like I never existed I was nowhere locked up in nothing, but darkness I couldn't see anything it was so small. I was drowning in anger, and pain I would scream at you to let me out. Yet you never did you never heard every trace of my existence was wiped away, and you have to ask why I hate you? You just don't get it princess that's a place I wouldn't want anyone to go not even you or Link or even Ganondorf to go!"... Everyone went silent that scared me that she burst out like that if it was such a terrible place that she didn't want Ganondorf to go that explained it. The fire in her eyes went out she looked as if she were about to cry and scream at them again. They looked so shocked at that Zelda looked hurt scared and angry Link did as well Marth looked scared but he calmed himself down. "Well I know what my next move is" he said quietly he moved closer to where Ike was facing Zelda and Link. "Marth!" Link yelled in anger. Marth shook his head "Ike was right Link it isn't right I have to side with Ike, Shadow, and Sheik on this". It took us all in shock, but we welcomed him. The more people who sided with us then maybe Sheik could be spared… Link and Zelda got up. "Marth, Ike I hope you know what you're getting yourselves into" Link said eyeing me "Because shadow is working with Ganondorf". They walked out leaving Marth, Ike, and Sheik looking at me. "Is that true?" Marth asked "No it isn't when I became free of Ganondorf I planned on staying free I'd sooner die than work for him again". I looked at Sheik for a moment I could tell she believed me so did the other's. We left pretty quickly when we got back to the manor Marth suggested something "We should go to the head master, and ask that if we can get enough people to side with us Sheik could be free". We looked at Marth, and agreed we soon found ourselves outside the headmaster's office. We were let in quickly, and the headmaster looked us over "Well what's this?"…"Sir" Marth started "We don't think that Sheik should be reunited with Zelda so we want to propose something…If we can get enough people to agree with us she'll be able to stay free." He looked us over again "Who's Idea was this?" he asked I answered "Marth's" he nodded. He thought it over for a little bit "Very well if you can get fifty people to side with you they won't have to be reunited. We all had a happy look on our faces fifty people shouldn't be too hard. "The end date in by the end of the year" he said. I _hope they do succeed _I smiled at that thought we left "We might have a chance". Ike said he seemed exited "well with visitors allowed in a week I'm sure we'll get a decent amount of support from you Ike". I read his thoughts, and some friends of his were coming to the manor for a week. 8 people were coming from Ike's home that were confirmed so this was bound to be good. He looked at me "You read my mind you sneaky little-". "It doesn't matter we'll be getting help" Marth said cutting him off. Sheik had a strange look on her face "What is it?" I asked she looked at me, and then the others "I can't understand why you're helping me right now you don't even know me". We looked at her for a moment "Because what Zelda want's to happen isn't fair of humane that's why". I said to her she looked happy a few tear's entered her eyes "Thank you" she said we walked down the hall. We ran into Pit, and Roy talking. When they saw Marth, and Ike walking with us they wondered why. "What are you two doing?" Roy asked Marth explained what was going on two of them nodded. "Well you can count me in" Pit said with plenty of enthusiasm "Me to" Roy agreed I felt a smile on my face. _Why was I smiling why did I care damn it I was Dark link I was evil everyone in the manor knew not to mess with me then Sheik comes and I'm here helping laughing what was wrong with me damn it why_…


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank CasXIII PandaBoyYoyoCat, and TalesofAdventLover for the support and reviews.**

**Sheik**

I was shocked to see all these people helping me when I didn't know them five people in the manor already I felt it wasn't going to work though everyone looked up to Zelda and Link. Once they catch wind of this plenty of people would side with them… "Don't worry" shadow said damn it he was being do nice to me and I hated it. I hated it because it was new to me for someone to care to be nice god it felt like pity. Then I looked at the others they all decided to help as well at least I didn't know them they didn't help out of pity at least that's not what I thought. We all split up going to our dorms again I found myself with shadow walking me to my dorm "Why are you doing this?" I asked him he looked at me "Because like I said before your thoughts are different than that of other's it would be a shame if they vanished". I looked into his eyes naturally glowing red. When we got to my dorm I made some tea shadow stayed I gave him a cup "What happened to you?" he asked me I looked up at him "What do you mean you already know that". He chuckled "I know what Zelda did not what Ganondorf did" I felt a growl come from my throat his eyes changed no longer glowing almost sympathetic…I sighed and looked down at my tea then a memory of him training me flooded my mind. I couldn't see blinded by pain a kick in the gut then the sharp stab of a sword through my leg being pulled off my feet by my hair and thrown against a wall left there to die. I shuddered then looked at him his eyes full of empathy and the one emotion I hated above all other's pity…"Damn it!" I yelled "I don't need your pity!" I screamed shocking him I was about to throw needles at the walls break everything in the room not caring if I hurt him of myself for that matter. Then he took my hand's and made me look at him my anger was flaring I felt I couldn't control it _knock me out_ I thought to him he looked shocked but then I blacked out. When I woke I was laying in my bed he was sitting on a chair his eyes closed when I got up they opened. "Feeling better?" he asked me I looked at him "Yes actually thank you" he smiled "No need" it was strange we seemed to have an understanding between us…Then a knock on my door he growled "Sheik? May I speak with you?" it was Zelda then shadow melted away into my shadow hiding from her. I wanted to yell at her to leave but I opened my door letting her in she smiled at me and nodded I sat on the bed she sat on the chair shadow had been in. "Sheik…I understand why you're angry…but thing's will be different I promise you that" I eyed her. I muttered something in sheikah she didn't understand I sighed and looked at her "No they won't because I won't go back willingly so why do you even want me to be back in your head?" She looked shocked at the question but sighed. "Because you're dangerous and you know that I just want to keep my friend's safe" I understood wanting to keep her friend's safe. I was dangerous that's why Impa kept me close to help me with my anger what happened with shadow earlier was nothing it was a risk me walking free like this but…but I knew being locked away like that would make it worse when I could walk. "No…I know what you mean by that but…being locked up like that no…it would only make things worse no better". She looked at me carefully then said "I know what shadow proposed I won't say I'm not against it but I agree with it to a point if you do get enough people to side with you I won't pester you about it again…but I do hope that in these following day's we can at least try to be friend's". I looked at her astonished and felt a wave of anger and curiosity those weren't my emotion's they were shadows. I said nothing and saw her looking around my room it wasn't much the walls were a silver color the floors dark wood a bed in one corner and a small kitchen area with a small stove mini fridge a toaster and microwave. In the other corner a chair and small couch and desk nothing special and a hole in the wall Ike made last night. She said nothing for a moment "Sheik…I really am sorry I hope you can at least not treat me like I'm your enemy." I sighed and looked her in the eyes "I'll try princess but that's all I can do is try". She smiled at me "Thank you" she put her hand out I sighed and took it we shook hands and she left. Then shadow reappeared he looked surprised pissed off and slightly happy all at once. "What the hell was that about?" he asked me "I don't need her as an enemy I have Gannondorf for that and for once she showed some humility sometimes no matter how much you hate someone you have to give them a second chance." He looked me over for a moment and sighed "I hope you know what you're doing". I looked at him again and wondered why he cared so much or at all. "I wonder that too I guess it's because I can actually talk to you not have to be the pure evil shadow of link". I looked at him and felt my heart flutter which scared me because I had no idea that I had a heart…

**Shadow**

_God damn it_! I screamed in my head what was wrong with me. _"I wonder that too I guess it's because I can actually talk to you not have to be the pure evil shadow of link"_. What was wrong with me why would I say that I was trying to be a friend… then I stopped myself a friend? Why would I try to be a friend to her? Why did she say she'd take the chance on me killing her? Things were so much easier before she came here I was the shadow no one messed with now I'm out going to the movies with her and Ike Greil? But all I could do was smile… she was so different from other people. What bugged me more than anything is that I didn't care…I didn't care that I was hanging out with Ike Greil I didn't care that people looked at me funny because of it. So I was trying to be a friend I accepted that so why did it sound like I was flirting? Why did I become so protective when we ran into that gang? Did I like her beyond a friend? No impossible. "It's getting late…I should go unless you want the company a little longer?" she looked at me her blood red eyes weren't glowing but seemed to be darker than normal. "No it's fine" her voice was quiet "Are you sure?" she smiled through her eyes at me "Yes I'm sure shadow thank you for everything". I left and began to walk to my dorm I felt a strange feeling in my chest one I couldn't place. "Are you ok?" Ike asked me I turned and looked at him "Why wouldn't I be?" I was annoyed at the moment. "Well you were walking down the hall's muttering to yourself" he raised his eyebrows _probably having girl problems_. I rolled my eyes "What does it even matter to you?" I asked him the words came out sharp he shrugged at me. He really didn't know why "well if you need any help say with sheik you can ask me" he said and then went down the hall. _Damn it why does he have to be so annoying?_ I continued down the hall and was just outside my dorm when I felt something wrong just before I could react I felt a hand over my mouth and chest I recognized the feeling of who was there immediately Ganondorf… I was pulled into blackness for a moment then was on the ground I looked around a cave with a few torches lit and him sitting in a throne right in front of me. I growled and let my fangs ripped out of my gums and I was ready to attack when he started to laugh. "Do you really believe you can beat me? So naïve…so reckless…So weak…Such a shame dark link I did my best to meld you into the perfect warrior you and that little sheik". I felt my eyes go wide when he said her name he saw it _not good _I thought he had a sly smile on his face. "Perhaps I should have brought her here to I would have loved to see the look in her eyes…when I beat you within an inch of your life…" I growled at him loudly "Enough of your games!" I yelled I was ready to defend myself I would not make the first move I promised myself that. He got out of his throne and walked over to where I was I growled again when he got within two feet of me. He laughed and came closer _damn it_! I yelled at myself I couldn't do anything I didn't have my sword and he had his. He sighed "Well I suppose…you won't be willing to work for me again…but then I wonder…If that would change if I brought sheik here? Perhaps watching her get ready to take her last breath would change your mind…" Sheik…No! No I wasn't going to let her be brought here not now not ever I won't allow her to be trapped here or killed here. He knew that bringing her into this got my attention and he smiled "Well do I have to bring her here or will you join me?" I growled again I couldn't be brought back into this world, but I couldn't let that happen to her either…If I did join him she would never trust me, but that would be better than her being his pawn…I had no idea what to do then I saw her behind his throne tears in her eyes. _Don't do it shadow please don't join him please_ "No" I said they both looked at me I looked at Ganondorf "No" I said again. He sighed "Very well then I have no choice" he disappeared Sheik waited a moment and came over to where I was so fast I didn't see her move. "We're leaving" she said I nodded she grabbed my hand and we ran to the other end of the cave I saw a light the moon… then a barrier closed the opening of the cave sheik touched it but it electrified her. "Sheik!" I yelled I went over and helped her up she wasn't hurt just shocked. "I'm sorry sheik" she eyed me "For what this isn't your fault shadow". I looked into her eyes for a moment and sighed hoping that the lights in them wouldn't fade… She looked at the barrier and just began to push on it I heard electric zap's but nothing else then her hand began to go through I began to push the barrier as well and we both just fell through with ease. I looked at her she looked at me we both got up "This was far too easy" I said "Yes I know but…We shouldn't stay I can see the manor so we should be moving". I nodded we walked and I thought about Ganondorf's threat and seeing her behind the throne "Sheik…How did you get here?" She stopped and looked at me "the first night I was at the school he brought me here though he hadn't returned to the school officially yet he knew I was here and wanted me to work for him". She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes "When you left I felt his presence I knew he was following you so I went after you". I was shocked she risked her own safety for me why? We began to walk again and I was grateful that the manor wasn't an illusion. When we walked through the front door's we saw Link and Zelda and they saw us. "What happened?" Zelda asked she came over and so did link I wasn't sure about them being worried. "Sheik shadow are you ok?" she asked me if I was ok? There were so many thing's wrong with that in my mind. "We're fine" sheik said slightly harsh but not enough to scare Zelda away "And you?" link asked looking at me "Why do you care" I spat he narrowed his eyes "Are you alright or not" he said "I'm pretty sure we're fine cover's that for us both" I said. We got away from them and went to the dorm's sheik's dorm was closest so we stopped there for a moment to rest. We both sat on her bed for a moment and looked at each other "What do we do?" I asked her "I don't know he won't stop he'll either recruit us or kill us"…I sighed "Well I'd rather die" she looked away "So would I" _but I don't know if I would risk your life for my freedom _she thought… I was shocked at that why would she think that? I said nothing what could I say about it? "He won't stop he'll do anything he feels he has to in order to make us pay" she said I was about to say something when there was a knock at the door she went to get it. It was Ike he had a big grin on his face at first then it faded "What happened?" he asked. I looked to sheik unsure if we should tell him "We were sparing in the woods and he gave me a run for my money" she told him meaning we should keep this quiet. I agreed with that we didn't need people thinking that there was a threat like that. "Ok…any way I found out something another friend of mine is coming so we'll be able to add nine people to me, Shadow, Pit, Roy, and Marth so that's a good thing I also heard that a few other's might come". That relieved me a bit at least something was going well… "That's good Ike thank you" I said he looked at me in a very serious way "Ok what's really wrong?" sheik looked annoyed "I told you" he rolled his eyes "Well I don't believe you so cut the crap and spit it out". That shocked her then her eyes glowed she took the top of his hair and bent him down to knee him in the face then made him look at her "Didn't your parents teach you not to mess with other people's business?" I held my breath for a moment and saw him look at her and slam her against a wall. "Don't talk about my parents!" I got up and was about to hit him when sheik said "Don't let them be your weakness!" and she hit him in the gut. I blinked a few times he was clutching his stomach breathing hard. The glow in her eyes was there and I just knew she was smiling I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. She was loving this anger was her domain controlling it manipulating it I knew what Zelda meant by calling her dangerous. Sheik posed ready to attack I went closer to her and as soon as I did she looked at me chuckling "What can you do?" she was taunting me _not good_ I thought. She was losing control of herself and she knew it she just didn't care. When Ike got off the floor he was ready to fight but I got between them then I melted into the shadows. I went behind sheik and hit her in the head knocking her out I sighed and picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. "What the hell was that?!" Ike asked he was pissed off I could almost see it the energy emanating from him. "She lost control" I answered not taking my eyes off of her "Don't push her into a fight she will expose any weakness you have and use it…But she didn't know about your parents". He looked at her and sighed "I should go before she wakes up see you shadow" he left closing the door _what did Ganondorf do to you?_ I thought I could lose control as well but nothing to that extent it's as if she was another person…Then Zelda and her friend peach ran in peach stopped as soon as she saw me. "What happened?" Zelda asked I didn't answer "What happened?" she asked again "Sheik lost it at Ike I had to knock her out to keep her from killing him" she looked at me then at Sheik and put a hand on Sheik's forehead. "She'll be fine when she wakes up" I said Zelda looked at me "We can watch her from here shadow" I looked at her for a moment then back to sheik. I knew it would be conspectus if I stayed but I couldn't help but think if Ganondorf came after her… I sighed knowing it might be best to leave "Keep her safe" I said and walked out of the room. Only then did I fully comprehend something and I admitted to myself that I love Sheik…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sheik **

When I woke up I wasn't in my dorm room I looked around the walls were gold with purple drape's there were two beds a pink and I was laying in the purple a large desk was in the corner. I got up and blinked a few times where was I? Then the door opened I saw Zelda and her pink friend walk in when she saw me Zelda came right over "Are you ok?" she asked I looked at her. "I'm fine" I spat at her I didn't like this she sighed "You should rest a little longer the mark Shadow left on your head isn't looking so good". Shadow? Then I remembered what happened I was ready to kill Ike and Shadow intervened and knocked me out. "So Shadow knocked me out huh good move on his part" I muttered then her pink friend peach her name was came over "I always knew Shadow was more trouble than we thought" she said her voice was high and far too feminine for my liking. "What do you mean by that?" I asked I was looking at her with an angry glare she gave an involuntary shudder, and I felt myself smile. "She mean's Shadow is a dangerous person" Zelda said whale keeping her eyes on me. "He knocked me out because that was the only way to keep me from killing Ike" I said my voice was angry she raised her eyebrows. She sighed and I began to walk away "Where are you going?" Zelda asked me "To find Shadow" she seemed surprised by the answer "Why?" I stopped at the door "I don't know" I told her and left the room. Why was I looking for Shadow I mulled that over in my mind then a chill ran up my spine I turned, and kicked hitting Ganondorf square in the chest I posed for attack. He got up laughing "Well good job Sheik I'm impressed" then his laughter stopped he glared at me "A little too impressed" I growled at him. We were like that for a while staring at each other neither of us making a move then I felt it a sharp pain go right through me I looked down, and a blade was passed through my stomach. I turned and saw a man his hair was tied back it was a black blue color he wore a loose black shirt, and black pants with black boots. He was slightly pale with deep black eyes what caught my eyes were his wings large black wing's covered in feather's. He didn't smile he didn't care I fell to the floor, and he grabbed me by the hair. "Now what?" he asked I was barely able to keep my head up the pain still surging through me blood covered my wound the warm liquid dripping to the floor. "Now we finish our cover and bring her back with us". I felt Ganondorf's hand under my chin holding up my head making me look into his eyes before my world went dark…Somehow I didn't die I woke and found myself chained to a wall I looked at my wound it was bandaged the bandages barely had blood on them how long was I out? I looked around me and it was a room with one window too small to go through and a door with no handle on my side. It opened and I saw the man who impaled me he walked over and gave a slight sarcastic bow. "Hello young sheikah I am Naesala the king of the raven clan" I growled at him "Go #$% yourself!" He raised an eyebrow and laughed "Well Ganondorf wasn't exaggerating when he said you had a sharp toung" he place a hand around my throat, and looked me dead in the eyes not caring I spit right in his face. His hand put some force on my neck but he pulled away. He slightly growled at me "Well this really isn't the best way to try and save your own life now is it?" I smiled at him realizing my scarf was gone that annoyed me a bit "Give me my scarf back" I told him which caught him off guard. "Well that's not what I was expecting". He cocked a smile as much as I hate to admit it he was slightly handsome but Shadow still was more attractive to me where did that come from? My confusion must have shown on my face. "Are you going to share?" he asked I snarled at him "Are you ever going to stop being sarcastic?" it amused him. "No probably not" he said then I thought if I could keep this up I may be able to get some answers so I laughed at what he said. That caused him to smile "What?" he asked I looked at him "Just wondering how someone like you ended up working with Ganondorf". He looked me over for a moment "We made a deal he lived up to his part so I'm living up to my part". "I see that's understandable" he looked puzzled "It makes sense to you?" I smiled "Yes it does which reminds me I owe a few thing's to some people" he smiled and I couldn't believe it but…I was enjoying myself "Like what?" he asked me "An apology for one" he seemed to enjoy himself as well "For what?" he seemed actually curios "I tried to kill someone" I told him "Who?" he was slightly chuckling "Someone who was only trying to help me but I didn't mean to actually try to kill Ike" when I said Ike's name the raven king Naesala looked at me "Ike…Ike Greil?" he asked "Yes" I answered this got me why did he seem to care? He then paced around the room I knit my eyebrows "Do you have a connection to Ike" I asked I turned and looked at me. "Without him I might not have my wife" that stopped me mid breath wife? Wow just wow I didn't expect that I really didn't. "You have a wife?" I asked "Yes and two children" I blinked a few times but became curious "What's it like?" the question confused him "What's what like?" I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes "What's it like to have a family?" I asked him he blinked a few times then sighed "There's nothing greater on heaven or earth". I smiled at that "Why?" he asked me "I don't know" I told him I really didn't I just knew I never had a genuine family. "I'll be back later" he said and left the room I looked out the window at the moon hoping that shadow was alright…

**Shadow**

I was on my way to see sheik what the headmaster came over the intercom "Would link, Ike, Marth, Pit, Roy and Shadow please report to my office" I cursed under my breath but went to the office expecting to be in trouble. When I got there I saw everyone else including Zelda and peach. Sheik was nowhere to be seen "Where's sheik?" I asked getting worried. Snake sighed "Take a seat shadow there's something we need to discuss". I felt myself worry the other's looked as confused as I was I sat down in the only open chair between Link and Ike. Link looked at me as if he noticed something different neither of us said anything and looked at the headmaster. The room went dark and a white screen covered a wall with a light over it. He began to speak "Each of you are in some way connected to sheik which is why I've come to you… Sheik has disappeared from the school". I felt my heart sink and a picture of one of the hall's came up on the screen on the floor was a pool of blood. This shocked everyone my heart sank deeper rage and sadness came over me. "We found this earlier the D.N.A was a perfect match for Sheik and recently several women came up dead each of them with long blond hair and tan skin." The pictures came up on the screen each of them had been impaled and had laceration marks with a cut on their necks. "They all came up dead within an hour before sheik went missing all dead within minutes of each other". No…No! This couldn't be it couldn't not sheik not her I felt tears flow into my eyes. Not her please not her then rage I immediately thought of Ganondorf if he did this he was going to pay I'd make sure of that. The headmaster continued "The reason I brought you all here was to see if sheik had any enemy's I know you all would think of Ganondorf I did as well however he had a proven alibi for the time periods of the murder's and sheik's disappearance". This shocked me if it wasn't Ganondorf then who- I was caught mid thought but Ike's stare at me. "Shadow you don't think that-" I cut him off "That there were more than we knew it's unlikely but possible". The others were looking at us "Do the two of you know something?" snake asked "the three of us went to the movies the other night when I suggested we go to a restaurant on the way back Sheik found an alley as a short cut when we were going through we ran into a gang they were all drunk we fought and killed them but sheik killed what seemed to be their leader" Ike said then I finished "But it's possible there were more that we didn't see". The headmaster thought about what we told him for a moment "I see so you think they came for revenge very possible indeed". Everyone shocked at what we told them then Zelda spoke up "I don't think so sheik's strong and dangerous there is no way anything happened without her putting up a fight and drawing blood if the only blood you found was her's than there must be someone smarter than some gang people behind this". This shocked me for some reason but I didn't know why "We did find other traces of blood" the headmaster said and some more pictures were put on the screen. Mark's and streaks of blood on the walls. "This blood was different than sheik's we couldn't find a match for it" I blinked a few times I was getting scared now sheik…I was hoping she wasn't dead or being tortured but doubted my hopes. "We will put out a warning to the police until then all of you are prohibited to do anything to interfere with the investigation no matter how much you want to help". I felt my eyes go wide and everyone began to complain but he stopped everyone. "You are also not allowed to tell anyone else about her disappearance according to everyone else sheik went home to visit her guardian Impa who has fallen ill do you understand?" I growled so did a few others but in my mind I knew telling people would interfere with the investigation I just wanted her to be safe and be brought back to me. So as much as it hurt me I nodded and walked out of the room then I ran outside the cool night air blowing slightly. I went to the apple tree were sheik sat knowing she wasn't there but I climbed it anyway there I sat and let the tear's flow from my eyes. "No" I said I heard the sadness in my voice I clutched were my heart was "No" I said again. I sat there unmoving wishing there was something I could do anything I could do to help her to bring her back to me but I knew there was nothing I could do. I began to cry and shake my head muttering no over and over again. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Link… I growled at him I just wanted to be alone right now so why was he here? "Shadow…we are going to do something to help her" I blinked "WH-what" he looked at me and sighed "Come on we're going to help find her in any way we can". I wiped the tears from my eyes and followed him down the tree a faint spark of hope entered my heart. Maybe there was a way to bring her back alive…

**Thank's again to CasXIII and TalesofAdventLover for the support, and I would recommend reading some of TalesofAdventLover's fanfic's :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sheik**

I struggled against the chains that held me to the wall, but it was useless I only ended up scraping my wrists. Though slight relief came through me knowing Shadow wasn't here… knowing he was probably safe. The door opened Naesala was holding a glass of water. He came over, and brought it to my lips "Drink… please". I opened my mouth slightly, and the ice cold water slid over my parched toung. I had no idea how thirsty I was until I began to drink. When the glass was empty Naesala moved a few stray hairs from my face in his dark eyes I saw pain, and pity… I growled then spit in his face. He took a few steps back, and looked both infuriated as well as shocked. "What the hell was that?!" He growled "Don't look at me like that just… don't…" I hissed. His eyes narrowed, and I looked away. "Naesala… just go…" I sighed. I felt his hand take my chin making me look at him "Sheik… I'm sorry… I just…" He looked hurt. I smiled "you didn't have a choice… I know… I'm not angry with you I would have done the same to protect…" I didn't finish my sentence. He didn't ask though… he shook his head then moved to the chains holding me to the wall. He unlocked them when he did I started to fall, but he caught me. "Sheik… I'm going to take you back to the manor tomorrow" my eyes widened "No I can't… your family". He held up his hand cutting me off "We'll be fine… I'll tell the headmaster, and we'll handle Ganondorf" I shook my head. He put my arm over his neck so I could stand "Naesala I- no you can't just- Damn it!" He only chuckled at my loss for words. He walked me to a chair, and made me sit then he left. My hand went to my wound it seemed to be healing, but was still bleeding. He came back quickly with a bottle of red potion, and gave it to me. I hesitated a moment before drinking, and slowly I felt the wound closing. He also gave me a black bag that I hadn't noticed before in it was my weapons, and my scarf. Instinctively I put it on hiding my face, and put my weapons where they belonged. "Why are you doing this?" I finally managed to say. He blinked "I'm tired of being forced to do things that I don't believe in…" he chuckled when he was finished "Dumb reason" he mumbled. "No… no it's not I can see what you mean" I put a hand on his shoulder "I'm not leaving though… I can't" he glared at me. "I can't leave because…" I trailed off wondering if I should mention… Shadow… I felt a pain enter my heart, and tears enter my eyes. I took a deep breath "your family is in danger, and there is someone that I know who could be targeted by Ganondorf as well so…" I felt I had said enough. "You hope that if he gets you… your friend might be safe?" he raised an eyebrow. I nodded "Alright then…" he muttered "Fine then, but until he comes for you… you stay with us not as a prisoner either". I blinked a few times _if I do this… Naesala… his family might be killed… if I don't Shadow….. _I shook my head "I-I… I will… I don't even have a choice" I mumbled the final part. "Good we'll introduce you to my wife and brother in law then" the worry in his voice was gone, and now only confidence remained. He offered his hand I hesitated a moment before taking it. Then we walked up some stairs he opened a wooden door, and we walked outside into a large forest area. The fresh air felt amazing I closed my eyes, and simply allowed the air to envelope me. _Free… that is what the wind is… just as he had told me… that's why he feel comfort in it… and that's how I want Shadow to feel… safe… free…_

**Shadow… **

I was walking to the auditorium to meet with the others, but then… I stopped because… of something… a feeling… _Sheik… _"No" I mumbled it was impossible, but somehow I knew I just knew… She was… safe…? No not safe, but… protected… yes that was it… Though were we bought time…? No… no that was for sure we still had to move… Soon but… I felt we now had an upper hand in this. I began walking to the auditorium, and opened the door to see the others. Ike, Marth, Pit, Link, Zelda, Wolf, Fox, Falco, and Lucario. He found out what we were planning, and chose to help us. "Well you seem to have a different attitude from earlier" Ike chuckled I was about to respond, but Roy ran slamming the doors behind him. He was breathing heavily "Reporters" he managed to say making every movement stop. No one breathed… no one moved… we were all frozen… until… we all moved at the same time. Ike, Marth, and Link secured the doors. Pit shut every window, and made sure they couldn't be opened. Fox, Falco, and Wolf locked the emergency exit. Lucario, and myself barricaded the trap door. Then we all gathered I pulled my sword from the shadows, and readied it to strike. The others got ready to attack as well… Until "Let me in now" The headmaster ordered we all exchanged glances, and Ike went to the door. He managed to open it enough for Snake to get through. He didn't look happy at the moment "So you told" he muttered. We all nodded "We couldn't just sit back whale Sheik could be killed we had to do something!" Pit yelled. Marth was about to speak when a new voice was heard. "Well… looks like Pit can stick up to the boss" he chuckled. His voice was slightly deeper than Pit's other than that they were the same. Pit's eyes went wide, and his face became happy. "Pittoo!" he announced full of excitement "Argh! Don't call me that" the new voice ordered then a new man came from a corner. He looked like pit aside for the black cloths, black air, black wings, and red eyes. "So… you formed your own unit have you…?" Snake questioned. _Heh I knew these kids would do something about this, but… forming a unit… Heh… good work… Shadow I know you're reading my mind… just don't do anything reckless… _I smiled lightly giving a small nod. He chuckled "I'll hold off the reporters you all go after your friend" Snake ordered. We all nodded "…Thank you… Sir" I mumbled the sir part. He smirked then left us I turned to the others "First we need to find where she is" Link reasoned knowing what someone would have suggested. I sighed "You're right… That's why I'm here Palutena think's that Pit, and I will be able to help her trace the sheikah" Pittoo explained. "Really how… wait you mean our laurels like how she can see our areas she plans on powering them up" Pit said. Pittoo nodded "Also Viridi is going to try to find her" Pittoo explained further. I couldn't help but smile we had a plan… at least the beginning of one… _Sheik… my love… I will find you… you will be freed no matter what… I promise you that…_

* * *

**Short chapter I know I'm sorry... but I hope you enjoyed either way. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own super smash brothers but I do own the plot loll**

* * *

**Sheik**

We walked a decent distance before I heard other people. When I was able to see who they were I was shocked. One was a woman wearing a long sleeved long white dress. She had long golden hair pale skin large white wings, and beautiful green eyes. Then a young man with long golden hair and green eyes like the woman's. He wore a long formal white long sleeved jacket, and pants. They looked at me for a moment before rushing over. They eyed my bloody bandages "What happened Naesala?" the man demanded his voice surprisingly stern. The woman locked eyes with me curiosity came over her features "_brother, Naesala look her eyes are red_". (Italicizing means it's being translated from a different language). A low growl escaped from my throat I didn't like when people pointed out my eyes in that tone… like they were… like I was some strange creature to look at… but never think of as a person… my mind drifted off to the past my first time going to the palace…

-Flash back-

I pulled on the hood of my rider's cloak not liking the way it covered my eyesight. I felt a hand on my shoulder "Sheik are you nervous?" I looked up to see my guardian Impa. Her own cloak covering most of her face, but her eyes still glowed bright. I nodded "Aunt Impa… I don't think I should be protecting the princess… not now". We stopped walking Impa gave me a stern look "Sheik… you're the only one who's the same age, and height as the princess you're the only one who could take her appearance if needed". She bent down onto one knee "you… will be great I know this… just like your brother and how your sister will be" her words brought a smile to my face. I nodded she gave me a small hug, and then we continued walking to the palace. We soon came upon the palace gates, and Impa gave a paper to a guard. He glared at Impa then me I could feel the hate coming off in waves. Impa pulled me near to her, and we walked in. I heard the guard mutter "Goddess damned sheikah them with their bloody eyes don't belong here". I looked up at Impa who looked at me. "Sheik… we are not seen on the same level of life by the people here… the royal family doesn't look at us like that, but we should be careful". I nodded in understanding. We prided ourselves on our eyes we could see what others could not, and we were the chosen warriors of the goddess Hylia… But… to be looked down upon because of that… it hurt, and I truly didn't understand…

-Present-

"Sheik?" Naesala asked snapping me out of my daze I met his eyes. "I'm sorry… I zoned out for a moment". He knit his eyebrows "Well as I said this is my wife Leanne and my brother in law Reyson". I nodded "Hello" my voice was a bit too quiet for my taste "Sheik did you understand what Leanne was saying?" Reyson seemed intrigued, and worried. I nodded "Yes I did… my people were… given gifts by our goddess we're able to see the truth, and hear it as well" I explained. Reyson nodded "Interesting… so how did Naesala find you?" he inquired. I looked him in the eyes "I was injured I lost consciousness, and when I woke I met Naesala who helped heal me then he brought me here". He gave a slight glare, but smiled "I see" he said lightly. I looked at Leanne who I could tell was still staring at my eyes. "Leanne it's quite rude of you to stare" Naesala chuckled as he snaked his arm around her waist. She looked at him, and smiled "_Naesala it's a nice night can we go for a fly tonight?_" she asked sweetly. Naesala blinked "Of course love" he murmured, and we met each other's eyes for a moment. I gave the smallest nod I could make, and the two walked off into the trees. Then I looked at Reyson his look serous "Tell me what you left out" he ordered. I met his eyes "Reyson… Naesala is a good man… he's the type of person who I would want to have my back in battle". His eyes became shocked I continued "Everything being done now is for your protection your sisters protection, and your niece and nephew that's all you need to know". He placed a hand on my shoulder "Sheik… I'll listen to you for now" I nodded "Thank you Reyson"…

I took a deep breath **"Hello Sheik can you hear me?"** I let out a sigh _not the time _I thought. "Pardon me Reyson I'll be back". Then I left walking a block or so away "What do you want?" I sighed knowing this wasn't going to be an enjoyable conversation. **"Sheik good to hear your voice… so my dear sheikah what the hell do you think you're doing?!" **I shook my head. "This is none of your concern" I muttered. **"Sheik we're your friends we don't want you tortured to death" **a new slightly younger and calmer voice said. I pinched the bridge of my nose "I know… please don't interfere this is my choice". There was a silence **"Very well my dear sheikah, but if you can stay alive than please do" **the first voice said with a slight dramatic tone. "I will you know I will" I heard a chuckle from the younger voice **"We know… we know…" **then both voices faded. I sighed Ghirahim, and Vaati were good friends though ever since I helped them they became protective of me. I chuckled lightly to myself they had come a long way since I had met them, and they were trying so hard to be the good guys. "Watch over each other, and please stay safe my friends…"

**Shadow**

We were all in the sparring hall getting some last minute training in before we began our trip to find Sheik. I was about to start sparing with Marth a light came over us, and we took battle stances. "Ready Shadow?" he near taunted. I chuckled darkly "You know I am"…

(The fight scene will be third person)

Shadow charged at Marth his sword ready to plunge into Marth's stomach, but Marth dodged hitting Shadow with the hilt of his blade. Shadow stumbled forward slightly, but regained balance then hit Marth with the flat side of his sword. Marth hissed out in slight pain, and jumped kicking Shadow in the chest. He managed to grab Marth's ankle, and swing him into a wall as Shadow fell to the ground. Both were in a slight daze, but Shadow recovered first. Then he took out a bomb, and threw it to where Marth was. Then he took out his bow and arrows and shot the bomb masking it blow up before Marth could recover. When the smoke cleared Marth was left in his statue form. Shadow took a few deep breaths before taping the base of the statue, and Marth returned to normal. They shook hands before leaving the sparring hall.

**Shadow**

I took a deep breath, and took a drink of water from the bottle in my hand. Marth chuckled "In real brawls you're not this good". Normally I would have tried to hurt –kill- him, but I knew he was right. "Anger is a good motivator" then I took another drink of water. "Shadow" I turned to see Ike covered in sweat "Yes" I sighed. "You mind sharing why you care about Sheik so much?" he teased poking my shoulder. I slapped his hand away, and gave a low growl only making him chuckle. I growled again "why do you want to know?" he smiled. "I don't know" I glared at him then sighed "It started with just hearing her thoughts" I chuckled lightly. "What does that have to with anything" Marth questioned. "I found them interesting" Marth narrowed his eyes "How so?" he asked. I shrugged "It's hard to explain… they had a twist in them as if every thought she had… they had a different meaning to her than what you would expect". "Also they were a bit darker than you would expect… it's sort of hard to explain" I sighed. Ike poked me again "That's not really what I meant lover boy" he teased Marth giggled. "You know Marth I'd call you a woman, but I don't want to insult that gender" I growled at Marth. His eyes dropped with sadness he whimpered lightly. I growled "Even you aren't that sensitive". He sighed "Well it was worth a try" he muttered "That it was" Ike agreed. I sighed looking at the clock on the wall it was almost ten, and we planned on leaving at three. I was anxious to leave, and find Sheik…

**Third person with Ghirahim, and Vaati :) **

A small cute furry lavender creature with red eyes watched the tree swords men with interest. Its small ears perking in interest at the mention of Sheik, but not much was said about her. It shook its head and ran out down the halls of the manor. On its way it ran into a brother and sister wearing snow jackets the boys was blue the girls was pink. The girl squealed "Oh look a purple mouse it's so cute!" the creature rolled its eyes, and continued running. Then it managed to get outside, and ran a little longer before meeting up with a tall person. This person had white hair that covered half his face he had dark brown eyes, and purple lines under them. His skin was gray, and he had pointed ears. He was dressed in a white body suit with diamonds cut up the legs. His arms were bare with white gloves cut with a diamond pattern. Around his waist a golden sash belt with a large red diamond on his hip. Last was a red mantle that framed his face with a gold diamond pattern, and it only went to his waist.

He smiled seeing the small creature "Well hello Vaati" he said politely. The small creature transformed into a boy about fifteen years of age. He had red eyes one covered with long light lavender hair, and the other had a strange T mark under his eye. His skin was pale lavender tinted, and he was dressed in a lavender tunic with long sleeves. He wore red pants a dark lavender cape with red gem, and a dark lavender hat. "Hey Ghirahim" the minish sorcerer replied. The two locked eyes for a moment until Ghirahim sighed "You didn't get any useful information did you?" Vaati shook his head. "Not really all I know is they're going at three…" he shook his head. "Ghirahim… we shouldn't have agreed to let her do this"… The demon nodded "Yes I know… but we only said WE wouldn't interfere" he chuckled. Vaati raised his eyebrows "So you want to tell her friends what we know…" he half mumbled. Ghirahim nodded "Ah loopholes you have to love them" he half sighed half chuckled. Vaati chuckled as well "You're right about that my friend" the two shared a smile. Then they began to walk towards the smash manor both wondering how they would explain everything…

* * *

**Yes Vaati and Ghirahim are here why? because I love them they're great :)**

**PandaBoyYoyoCat: thank you for your support my friend I hope you enjoyed and keep up your own great writing :)**

**TalesofAdventLover: thank you for your support and help :) keep up your writing bro loll REVENGE :)**

**CasXIII: thank you your comments make me keep writing :) keep up your great work .**


	9. Side story

**This is a short side story about how sheik meet vaati and Ghirahim... this is part one of two or three... I'm not sure but enjoy**

* * *

(Side story in third person)

A young woman jumped from tree to tree grace in each movement she made. Sheik was heading back to Kakariko village her home… but she was also running from two old enemy's Kotake and Koume otherwise known as Twinrova. To say the elderly twin witches had issues with the sheikah was an understatement, but to make matters worse they were leading her to what they believed to be the death of the sheikah girl… The minish woods… It had been heard that the woods have been defended from intruders by two powerful people, and that's where Sheik was being lead. She knew this, but every time she tried to change the direction she was going she would be forced back on her current path. She growled to herself knowing she would likely die. She avoided a blast of fire then continued jumping from tree to tree. That is until a lavender tinted gust of wind stopped her Sheik's eyes widened, and she mentally cursed herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the witches fly away. Then out of the tree line Vaati and Ghirahim walked towards her. Sheik recognized them Impa had thought her about legendary enemies of Hyrule. Sheik had seen images of these two from old books, and was sure she was going to die… "Well a shadow-child… how great!" Ghirahim chuckled glaring at Sheik in a way that showed how much he wanted to torture, and kill her. Vaati rolled his eyes "Ghirahim…" He sighed. Sheik backed away getting into a crouch ready to either try to run or attack. Ghirahim laughed "Well it seems the goddesses new dog has some fight in her…" Sheik snarled upon those words. Vaati shook his head before giving Sheik a glare "Why did you come here?" he near demanded. Sheik's eyes narrowed, but she kept her gaze on Ghirahim not trusting the demon. She took a moment before answering "Two of Ganondorf's agents chased me here"… The minish, and demon looked at each other for a moment. "Ganondorf's agents… he has far too many" Vaati muttered. Ghirahim nodded "Not to mention he barely fight's for himself" the demon sighed. "At least Demise didn't hide behind an army" Sheik blinked as soon as the word's left her lips. The minish and demon looked up at her Ghirahim had a slight smirk on his face. Vaati smiled slightly "Yes well… an enemy of my enemy is my friend…" he chuckled earning a slight glare from Ghirahim. "Vaati… she's Link's little sheikah…" those words' made something in Sheik snap. "The hero's sheikah…?" Sheik near yelled "Don't make me laugh… he believes that the sheikah who helped him wasn't even a sheikah"… Saying those words out loud made Sheik hurt more than before, and without permission tears fell from her eyes. Vaati's eyes widened "So… you were used…" he shook his head in anger. Ghirahim chuckled "What did you expect a 'hero's' goal is to save his princess". Anger was apparent in his brown eyes though he was obviously displeased with people being used. Sheik relaxed her muscles a strange feeling of being safe came over her though she was still ready for an attack. Vaati stepped closer to Sheik compared to her he looked like a child "Well… it seems we've all been used" he held his hand out. A small smile came to the minish's lips "Perhaps we should stick together…" he offered Ghirahim raised his eyebrows, but said nothing only smiling slightly. Sheik looked at Vaati she had been told that this minish, and that demon were enemies yet she didn't feel that way around them. She took Vaati's hand "I'd like that… but… I have to get home…" Vaati looked slightly saddened. "Well we can travel with you at the very least" He offered Sheik nodded. Ghirahim "So we get to do something other than sit around here…? I'm definitely in" He smirked at Sheik "Well little sheikah lead the way" he chuckled. Sheik couldn't help but laugh slightly the energy she felt around them was one she recognized… It's the same energy she felt around her brother at one point… She smiled under her cowl…

* * *

**I hoped you liked it...**


End file.
